Interrupt (Mass Effect 3)
Interrupts are a feature of the dialogue system in Mass Effect 3. They allow Commander Shepard to take direct, often physical, action at certain moments in conversations. __TOC__ Mechanics There are two types of Interrupts, each corresponding to a side of the morality scale, Paragon and Renegade. During conversations the player may be presented with an Interrupt icon, either a blue icon in the bottom left corner (right on the PC) of the screen, for Paragon interrupts, or a red icon in the bottom right corner (left on the PC) of the screen, for Renegade Interrupts. Pressing the corresponding mouse button (PC), or trigger (Xbox 360, PS3), will activate the interrupt, allowing Shepard to take some form of direct action. A Renegade interrupt, for example, may have Shepard physically assault another character, while a Paragon interrupt might have Shepard intervene to prevent one character from harming another. Interrupts are usually available for no more than a couple of seconds, and are entirely optional. However, as with Charm and Intimidate dialogue options, they may allow Shepard to avoid, or decrease the severity of, some conflicts. Using a Renegade or Paragon interrupt will typically result in a significant number of the appropriate Renegade or Paragon points being awarded. Usually, not using an interrupt is not considered a moral choice, I.E. not using a Paragon interrupt is not considered a Renegade choice, or vice versa. However there are a few exceptions to this rule in various points throughout the game. Unlike Charm and Intimidate, Shepard is not required to have any minimum amount of Paragon or Renegade points in order for an interrupt to be presented. All characters will encounter the interrupt at the appropriate time, assuming they made the correct dialogue choices to reach that interrupt as described below (if any). It is impossible to skip past interrupt chances by using the dialogue-skip button. That button will be inactive for the duration of the dialogue line or cutscene bit where the interrupt becomes available. However, it is possible to inadvertently cause the interrupt to not appear at all if the "fire" button is pressed just prior to the interrupt's appearance. Interrupts Plot Missions Priority: Mars After leaving Admiral Anderson behind, James wants to know why the Normandy is leaving Earth. Unsatisfied with Shepard's answer, he demands to be dropped off. The player is presented with a Paragon or Renegade interrupt, depending on whether a Renegade or Paragon dialogue option is chosen. Priority: Tuchanka If Shepard chose not to reveal the Shroud sabotage earlier and Renegade dialogue is chosen during the confrontation with Mordin, Shepard will threaten Mordin with a gun. Mordin is not intimidated and goes to the elevator. If Shepard chose to reveal the Shroud sabotage earlier, Mordin heads to the elevator to counter the sabotage. Priority: The Citadel II When Shepard confronts Udina and is forced into a standoff with Ashley/Kaidan, a Paragon Interrupt and Renegade Interrupt are presented depending on the dialogue chosen. If Shepard cannot talk down Ashley/Kaidan, the standoff continues, and a Renegade Interrupt is presented. If Shepard manages to talk down Ashley/Kaidan, leading to Udina drawing a gun, a Renegade Interrupt is presented. Priority: Geth Dreadnought After Shepard escapes the Geth Dreadnought and chooses to confront Admiral Gerrel over his decision to open fire on the Dreadnought while Shepard's team was still on board, Admiral Gerrel will start to protest that the Dreadnought was a perfect target. Later, when Admiral Xen suggests experimenting on Legion for intelligence on the geth, the player is presented with a Paragon interrupt. Alternatively, if previous Renegade dialogue was chosen in which Shepard supports destroying the geth rather than saving them, Legion will start to protest that they helped Shepard defeat the Collectors. Priority: Rannoch During the conversation with the dying Reaper, the player will be presented with Renegade and Paragon interrupts, depending on the dialogue chosen. If Shepard chooses to side with the geth over the quarians, leading to the quarians' destruction, Tali will jump off the cliff in despair. If Shepard chooses to side with the quarians over the geth, Legion/Geth VI will attack the commander, forcing Tali to attack and disable it. Priority: The Citadel III If Shepard chose to sabotage the genophage cure in Priority: Tuchanka and Urdnot Wrex leads the krogan, Wrex will eventually discover the trick. He angrily confronts Shepard at the Citadel Dock Bay as the Commander is returning to the Normandy. Wrex knocks out a C-Sec officer, then reveals that he knows what Shepard did, before pointing his shotgun at the Commander. The player is given a choice of dialogue during the confrontation, but Wrex cannot be talked down and will attempt to kill Shepard. Shepard points their weapon at Wrex, who slowly tries to raise his weapon, saying, "I know what you did, Shepard." Priority: Horizon When confronting Henry Lawson with Oriana Lawson as hostage, if Shepard doesn't charm or threaten him into letting her go, then an interrupt to shoot Oriana in the leg will appear. Priority: Cerberus Headquarters When Kai Leng attempts to sneak up behind Shepard and kill the Commander with his sword, the player is presented with a Renegade Interrupt. After Kai Leng's death, Shepard speaks with Vendetta one last time. Vendetta tells the Commander that the Reapers are preparing to complete the harvest of Earth. Shepard says, "I'll stop them." Vendetta will start to say, "It is too late. I recommend investigating a means for conserving information for future species." Alternatively, if the player allows Vendetta to complete his statement, Vendetta will then start to say, "Perhaps you will succeed where we failed. Perhaps your warnings will be heard early enough." Priority: Earth While saying goodbye to their squadmates, two interrupts will come up in conversations with Garrus Vakarian and Javik. When confronting the Illusive Man in the Citadel, an interrupt will be offered if Shepard intimidates him, or has not used all the reputation checks in their conversations. Galaxy at War Missions Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation Citadel: Hanar Diplomat After Zymandis uploads the virus to Kahje's defense system Jondum Bau starts his omni-tool in an attempt to stop the virus. The man guarding the door then chokes Bau. If Kasumi Goto is not present, Shepard will need to make a decision between saving Bau or the hanar homeworld. Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery After rescuing Falere, Samara will attempt suicide as the Justicar Code cannot permit an Ardat-Yakshi to live outside a monastery that no longer exists, yet she cannot bring herself to lose her remaining daughter. If Samara killed herself or is not present. Other Interactions Normandy: James post Priority: Mars James asks the Commander if they can "dance and talk at the same time." James describes his former commanding officer, Captain Toni. James relates his last mission, which involved a choice between intel and saving his squad. He chose the intel. James asks, "Who says I'm blaming myself?" James suggests that his potentially suicidal actions are what is needed to win the war. Normandy: Garrus post Priority: Palaven Normandy: Javik and Liara post Priority: Thessia After Priority: Thessia, Liara angrily confronts Javik in his room on the engineering deck. Normandy: Liara post confrontation of Javik Afterwards, Liara will return to her bedroom, believing she did not do enough to prevent Thessia's fall. Citadel Embassies: Khalisah al-Jilani After leaving Commander Bailey's office, speak to Khalisah, who is standing near the Avina Terminal. She proceeds to berate Commander Shepard for leaving Earth. Khalisah will dodge the Commander's first punch and get into a fighting stance, saying, "Ha! You want some?" If the first Renegade interrupt is ignored, Shepard will say, "I came to get help for Earth. For everyone." Khalisah will continue pressing the Commander, asking what they plan to do. If all interrupts are ignored, Shepard will say, "The same thing I've been doing for the past three years: Find way to stop the Reapers. Get some help Khalisah, I've got work to do," then walk away. Purgatory: Lower Bar: James Vega Speaking to James at the bar, Shepard is advised to buy drinks for the troop of soldiers James was hanging out with. If Shepard agrees to pay for the drinks, James and the group of soldiers begin the lines of an old Scottish drinking toast: "Here's to us. Who's like us?" http://www.doobug.com/amuse/toasts.html Refugee Holding Area: Cargo Hold: B: Kelly Chambers If Kelly survived the Collectors' abduction of the Normandy's crew, she can be found helping refugees. Kelly is happy to see Shepard and says she could just hug the Commander. Presidium Commons: Apollo's Cafe: Matriarch Aethyta After speaking to Liara about getting some intel from Barla Von, Matriarch Aethyta can be found working behind the counter at Apollo's Cafe. While discussing Liara, she will make some insinuations about Commander Shepard. Aethyta says the other matriarchs might have ordered a hit on Liara without her intervention. Normandy Dock: Viewing Deck: Steve Cortez If the Commander convinced Steve to take a break off the Normandy, he can be found looking out the window near the Normandy's dock, watching the ships. Refugee Holding Area: Memorial Wall: Steve Cortez Shepard watches as Steve has one last listen to the audio log between him and Robert. Steve then says his goodbyes. Citadel Embassies: Javik Javik can be found looking out over the Presidium. When Shepard starts a conversation with him, a turian, asari, and hanar approach them, curious about the living Prothean. While addressing them Javik warns, "The Reapers killed trillions in my cycle." References: